


the empty room.

by kobusrain



Category: Hello! Project, こぶしファクトリー | Kobushi Factory
Genre: Gen, Goodbyes, Moving Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobusrain/pseuds/kobusrain
Summary: An empty room, but filled with their memories.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	the empty room.

The room was especially quiet that day. 

She looked around the now-empty room, smiling first to herself, and then to the four that smiled back at her. They were all carrying a box full of their belongings, ready to bring it outside and finally leave the room they have spent so much time in. Ayaka’s smile dropped a little as she took a glance at the box she carried. 

“Can we pause for a second?” she asked the other four, setting her box down gently. It was the first word ever spoken in that room, which startled the others, but complied when they saw the way Ayaka sat down on the floor, cross-legged and back against the wall. “We don’t have to leave this place right away, so we should just chill for a bit.”

Ayano was the next to sit down, shrugging. “Hey, it’s your call. You’re the team leader,” she responded, looking at the others with a gentle smile. Minami followed, sitting between Ayaka and Ayano, then Sakurako sat down. Rei, who was the only one to not carry a box, only remained standing. “So, what’s up, Ayapan?”

Ayaka started to fidget with the bracelet she wore on her wrist, and the smile on her face finally faded. “I’ve just been thinking about something, and I never had anyone to tell it to,” she started, though when she could see the others getting concerned, she waved her hands in defence. “Ah, no, it’s nothing serious. I just felt like getting it out somewhere and I figured you guys would want to listen.”

Everyone else exchanged looks with one another, and then Rei finally sat down. “Alright, go for it.”

“Do you guys believe that your  _ time limit _ , whatever that may be, is far into the future?” 

Their faces twisted into a look of confusion, especially Minami. Ayaka could understand as much, since it was a rather strange question and Minami, of all people, was never the type to get philosophical. She was about to dismiss the question, but Ayano spoke up once again. “Are you  _ sure _ this isn’t anything serious? Or is this just one of your ‘I read another one of my books and need to discuss it’ things?” 

It got a laugh out of everyone, but Ayaka only shook her head. Just one glance at her eyes told everyone that it was not a joke. “No. It’s just something I’ve been curious about.”

“Hmm. Well, what about you? I wanna hear what you think, first,” urged Sakurako, lightly nudging the older girl with a small, warming smile. The sight of it gave Ayaka the right words to continue her silly little question. It almost felt like it was something they could seriously have a long conversation about if they were not on such a time crunch. 

A long conversation, like the ones they normally have in this empty room full of memories.

“I don’t think it’s in the future, to be honest,” Ayaka began, going back to fidget with her bracelet. This time, however, she stared at everyone in the eye, looking at each one of them with a somewhat mature smile. “I don’t think any of you did, either. All of us went through each day thinking our time limit was the next, even without realizing it. At least, that’s how I saw it.” 

_ “Before the time limit, let’s do the most we can do,  _ huh?” Rei spoke up, chuckling to herself. “Alright, you’re making good points like always. Stop being smart about it, will you?” She joked, standing up and attempting to ruffle Ayaka’s hair. 

Minami, who had been silent this whole time, put her box on her lap and hugged it. “Am I the only one who doesn’t get it?” she asked, tilting her head. The others laughed once more, shaking their heads in slight embarrassment for the one who had not kept up with Ayaka’s words at all. “What? I mean, isn’t Ayapan just stating the obvious?”

“So you do get it, you idiot,” said Ayano, playfully slapping Minami’s arm while still laughing.

As they settled down their laughter, they found themselves shutting their eyes for a few moments. It was clear they were thinking about the memories they all shared in the room. It now seemed like a small room to them, who thought at first that it was the biggest thing ever. Even if there was nothing left, they knew they were only leaving behind their most precious memories for the time being. 

Then they shared one last laugh together. A good laugh, as they knew they would not get another chance like this for a while. 

“Alrighty. It’s time for us to go,” said Sakurako, who picked up her box first. She started to head for the door, but before doing so, she held out her fist to the other four. “See you guys later! Good luck!” 

Everyone held their fists against Sakurako’s, which made her grin widely. After a few moments, Sakurako turned around and left, hugging her box tightly. Minami began to head for the door after, and in the same manner, held out her fist to the remaining three. “Wish me luck!” 

“Yeah. You’re gonna kill it out there,” commented Ayaka, before lightly pushing the girl out with a chuckle. Next had been Ayano, who was almost reluctant to leave, had it not been for the encouraging smiles of the other two. “Go, Hamachan. We’ll see each other soon, right?”

Ayano could not help but smile. “Yep. Thanks, Leader, and sorry for the trouble I’ve caused you two,” she mumbled, though she was trying to own up to her past actions. Ayaka only dismissed her apology. 

“Don’t worry about it. We’re leaving all of that behind in this room, remember?” Rei responded, this time pressing her fist lightly against Ayano’s forehead. With a bow, Ayano finally left the room. The door closed behind her, leaving Ayaka and Rei alone in there. Before Ayaka could pick up the box, Rei reached for her and pulled her in for a hug. 

“Hey. Don’t start crying on me now.” Ayaka patted Rei’s head gently. As the two pulled away from one another, Ayaka held her fist out to the girl. “You’ll do great. I know you will. Hold down the fort for the rest of us, okay? If there’s any problem, I’m just a call away.” 

Rei managed to calm down, though tears began to stream down her face despite Ayaka’s words. She weakly pressed her own fist against Ayaka’s. “I-I will… You’ll do great, too,” she stammered, wiping her tears as she could not help a small chuckle. Ayaka patted her head one last time, before picking up her box and opening the door. With a final grin, Ayaka left the room. 

Now with Rei all alone in the room, the girl headed to the window to see the four of them leaving, going their separate ways. She noticed, however, that there was still one thing left in the room. A group of magnolia flowers placed on the windowsill in a cluster. Eight flowers, to be exact. This got Rei to laugh, that she began to line them up neatly. The flowers lined up fit perfectly within the length of the windowsill. 

“Alrighty, Rei,” she told herself, straightening up as she looked around the room.

“It’s a new beginning now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at expressing myself, that for some reason what I wanted to say turned into an entire story. I hope that, just like me, everyone will keep supporting Kobushi Factory.


End file.
